


Madoka's Magical Feast

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bellybutton Fetish, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Food Sex, Navel Fetish, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka and Mami have a feast, where Homura is the main course. (NOT VORE, I SWEAR)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madoka's Magical Feast

Author’s Note: THIS ISN’T VORE OR STUFFING, I SWEAR!!!! ALSO I BUMPED UP THEIR AGES SO THEY’RE ABOUT 16-17-ISH NOW. ALSO ALSO, SPOILERS FOR MADOKA MAGICA.

“Wow Mami, this is amazing!!!” Madoka Kaname exclaimed as she looked over the wonderful feast in front of her, her eyes wide with awe at the sight. The long table in front of the pink haired girl was full of delicious looking cakes and meats, as well as other exotic and scrumptious looking foods.

“Thank you, I had Kyubey whip this up since you didn’t make your wish,” Mami Tomoe giggled, putting her hands behind her back as she watched Madoka excitedly look at the food, her twin drills swaying around a bit and her large breasts jiggling a little. She ran around the side of the table to see even more foods, as well as a black haired girl tied to the table with red ribbons. She had another red ribbon tied around her head too, keeping her mouth shut as she struggled to escape. She stared at Madoka with big, worried eyes, her face turning crimson at the sight of the pink haired girl and turning away.

“Homura?” Madoka asked, carefully approaching the normally emotionless girl, who was now showing both fear and anger. The pink haired girl’s hand was outstretched, her curiosity pushing her to see if this was some kind of illusion or something.

“I see you found the main course, Madoka,” Mami said, standing directly behind Madoka as if she had appeared out of thin air. Miss Kaname jumped and flailed her arms, startled by the way Mami came up behind her without her noticing.

“Wraaah!!!” the girl yelped, “How did you- Where did???” Madoka’s heart was beating at a mile a minute, her breathing was extremely shaky and she might have wet herself just a little bit.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I startled you too much,” The blonde girl apologized, “I thought it would be funny if I scared you a little.” The magical girl trainee caught her breath and took one last deep breath to regain her composure, her legs and arms feeling felt like they had just momentarily turned to jelly.

“I-It’s fine, Mami…” Madoka sighed, “But why is Miss Akemi here? And what did you mean by ‘main course’?” The veteran puella magi merely giggled at her student’s question, giving Madoka a warm smile before she answered her question.

“If you remember, I warned Miss Akemi about showing her face around me again, so this is going to be her punishment!” Madoka blushed a little at Mami’s explanation, gulping a little at the thought of punishing Homura. She looked over to the tied up girl, who was looking at her again, but she quickly turned her head away out of shame. Madoka felt a little unsure about all this, she didn’t want to hurt Miss Akemi, even if she had been acting really mean towards her and her friends.

“Hey, uh, Mami?” Madoka whimpered, looking down at her shuffling feet with an embarrassed blush on her face.

“What is it, Madoka?” The busty blonde inquired, absolutely excited to get the rogue magical girl’s punishment going.

“I… I don’t think I feel very comfortable with this…” Miss Kaname answered, tearing up a little bit and hanging her head, feeling like she had just disgraced Mami by refusing her offer.

“Uncomfortable?” Mami asked, “We’re only gonna play with her bellybutton, we aren’t gonna torture her or anything.”

“Wait, what?” The younger girl asked, “We’re gonna… play with her navel?” Mami nodded with a lovely and comforting smile stretched from ear to ear.

“That’s right! I figured I could incorporate her punishment into our feast so that I wouldn’t have to waste time teaching her a lesson later,” Mami explained her reasoning to Madoka, who quickly caught on to what she was saying.

“Oh, ok,” Madoka quickly adjusted to the circumstances, “That is pretty weird though,” She chuckled.

“Yes, I’m aware of that,” Mami replied, patting Madoka on the head, “Now, let’s enjoy ourselves!” Madoka walked over to the table and sat down to Homura's right, with Mami walking over to the other side and pulling up Homura’s sweater before she took her seat. The mysterious girl had a very fit stomach for someone who had been in the hospital for a while, however one could infer that she didn’t get out very much due to how pale it was. She sucked it in as the two sets of eyes examined its details, trembling as the blonde one chuckled under her breath.

“You look very delicious, Miss Akemi,” Mami cooed, taking her napkin and placing it in her lap. Miss Tomoe flicked her finger and the gag disappeared, allowing the girl to breathe normally. She felt absolutely humiliated, and being in this vulnerable state in front of Madoka made it even worse. Madoka, however, didn’t take notice of this, as she was distracted by all of the lovely foods scattered around the table.

“I’m surprised you had a lewd side, Miss Tomoe,” Homura remarked in her monotone voice, slipping into her normal stoic expression in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment.

“Don’t we all?” Mami replied, smiling her signature comforting and mother-like smile to the black haired girl. Homura was unmoved by this smile, instead staring blankly at the senior magical girl. The two locked eyes for about a minute, the intensity between them threatening to boil over at any minute. However, since Homura was tied down, there was nothing she could really do to attack her adversary.

“I’m disappointed that you’re still bringing Miss Kaname into this,” Homura broke the silence, “You shouldn’t get her involved in this kind of lifestyle.” Mami scoffed at the statement her prisoner made, shaking her head in disbelief.

“And you shouldn’t get involved,” Mami scolded, a little growl present in her tone, “I thought I told you to stay away from her and I. I guess you really are afraid of competition.” Miss Akemi was unmoved by the girl’s words, but it was very evident that Mami had struck a chord.

“You’re a fool if you still believe that,” Homura growled, “A fool that I can’t possibly get through to... Just do what you will and get it over with, it won’t make a difference.” The black haired girl turned her head away from her captor, who gave her an ireful and annoyed look.

“And you’re a fool if you think I won’t be able to teach you a lesson,” Mami growled, doing her best to contain her sizzling temper.

“Do you honestly expect me to break from a little sexual pleasure?” Homura retorted, rolling her eyes as the two began to argue like mad.

Madoka had bore witness to all of this, and the hostility between the two girls was really spoiling her appetite, as well as the entire feast. Both of them seemed really high strung and angry, especially Homura, who was always that way. Now that she thought about it, she had NEVER seen the girl smile even once!!! Miss Akemi must have a really stressful life, and there had to be a way to get her to laugh or grin. Madoka’s eyes wandered along her figure, arriving back at her stomach, which she had forgotten about due to the arguing. The naked flesh looked untouched and pure, leading Madoka to make the assumption that it was hypersensitive. This gave her an idea….

Without either of the girl’s noticing, Madoka slowly reached over to the girl’s stomach, her hands quivering with intrigue as she wanted to test if the girl was ticklish. Her fingertips slowly traced along Homura’s side, dragging slowly across the skin. Homura didn’t seem to notice, continuing to bicker with the older girl about witches and danger and other irrelevant things. Madoka frowned when she didn’t get a reaction, dead set on seeing Homura laughing her ass off. She squeezed her side and dug her fingers into the milky skin, but once again she got no reaction from her.

“There has to be something that’ll get her to laugh…” Madoka thought, taxing her mind as her fingers flailed around Homura’s skin. It was like she was tickling a brick wall, one made of flesh and determination, and surprisingly rock hard but very faint traces of abs. It was stunningly beautiful, and her complexion was absolutely flawless. She could feel her stomach grumbling as she soaked in all of the stomach’s juicy details with big ol’ hungry eyes, the aroma of all the food around her causing her mouth to water. She just stopped the tickling and continued to stare, the sound of the puella magi arguing being muted as she focused on the lovely tummy. It was so hypnotizing for some reason, it just looked so warm and comforting and soft. To top it all off, she had a bellybutton to die for: it was perfectly round and went in deep, but it was shallow enough so that you could see the bottom.

“I can see why Mami likes bellybuttons now…” Madoka fantasized about the little indent for a little before a lightbulb went off in her head. That was it! If she wasn’t ticklish anywhere else on her stomach, then surely her bellybutton would be ticklish, right? The pink haired magical girl trainee yearned to test this theory, her stomach growling again as she concocted a little plan that would satisfy her need to see Miss Akemi laugh and her hunger.

She looked around the table at all of her wonderful options, from gravy to dips, there were oodles of choices!!! Madoka was still surprised that Mami had had Kyubey make all of this food for just two people, but it did provide her with an exuberant amount of choices for Homura’s “punishment”. After looking around for a little bit, Madoka settled on some vanilla pudding, picking up the bowl and placing to her left on the table. She dipped her finger in and stirred it around, making sure to get a good amount on her fingertip; the amount she took was way too much for Homura’s navel, but Madoka didn’t give a damn, she just wanted that bellybutton.

“At least my boobs don’t give me back problems, jackass,” Homura spat, her bickering with Mami continuing to sink lower and lower. Mami was red in the face and steaming with anger, cradling her mammaries like they were her children.

“Leave my girls out of this!!!” Mami growled, extremely offended by Homura’s nasty comment.

“What’s wrong?” The black girl smirked in a smug fashion, “Did I finally get to yohohohou?” She suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably, her body bucking and jerking around and ruining the table cloth.

“Is something funny, Miss Akemi?” Mami asked, watching the bound magical girl giggle like a hyena, an act which greatly confused her. Homura didn’t answer and continued to struggle and laugh like there was something tickling her, and something definitely was. That something was Madoka’s pudding-covered index finger, and it was wiggling around in her tight little bellybutton. Since Madoka had taken too much pudding, the creamy dessert had overflowed and lumped up in a messy ring around the rim. The pink haired girl’s finger became very intimate with the lovely umbilicus, caking the warm fleshy walls of the skin dip with the vanilla custard. The mahou shoujo student leaned on the table, resting her head on her left hand while she spun her finger around and around in Homura’s bellybutton.

“I knew I could get you to smile Homura,” Madoka remarked, fingering the bellybutton with more force and speed. Homura released a long and loud squeal from her throat, her head thrashing from left to right while her midnight black hair flew around with it. Her grin got bigger and bigger as Madoka teasingly massaged and tickled her uber sensitive navel. Her goofy expression brought a smile to Mami’s face, who politely watched the entire scene while sipping on some lukewarm chamomile tea.

“Y’know, it’s rude to start dinner before everyone’s ready, Madoka,” Mami commented, taking another sip of tea in a sophisticated manner.

“I’m sorry, Mami,” Madoka apologized as she stirred her index finger around and around, similar to the way one would stir some fine cuisine, “I couldn’t help myself! She’s just so… yummy looking!!!”

“Am I rubbing off on you?” Mami giggled, her eyes fixated on Madoka’s finger doing the roundabout in the delicious looking navel.

“Maaaaaaaaybe…” Madoka played coy with the golden haired girl, who smiled in return. She took another sip of the tea and wiped her lips with the napkin in her lap, turning her attention towards Homura, who had tears streaming down her face.

“You have such a cute laugh, Miss Akemi,” Mami taunted the mysterious rogue, booping her on the nose with her fingertip.

“MIHIHIHISS KAHAHAHAHAHAHANAMEHEHEHEEHE, STOHOHOHOHOHOP!!!!” Homura pleaded for her crush to stop the tickling, ignoring Mami in favor for the light of her life.

“I think you’re right, Homura,” Madoka grinned, “I’ll stop!!!” The magical girl trainee took her finger out of the girl’s stomach,licking the finger in Homura’s line of sight, “Mmmm… so delicious!!! I just want more!!!”

“Then… Why don’t you…. Just eat it instead of wasting it on me…” Homura panted, her chest and stomach heaving and expanding respectively. Her navel was a little red, but the change in pigment was masked by the snowy white pudding.

“But I’m not wasting it on you,” Madoka replied as she climbed onto the table, lying between Homura’s legs.

“D-Don’t do it!!!” Homura begged, “Leave me alone!!!”

“I’m sorry Homura, but I’m HUNGRY!!!” Madoka giddly dug into the girl’s bellybutton, licking off the cream surrounding her umbilical scar before going in for the proper navelingus. The pudding acted as a sort of lubricant for her tongue,

“Mmmm mmm mmmm!!!! This is soooo yummy!!!” Madoka exclaimed, lapping up the sweet and sticky goodness that filled up the black haired mahou shoujo's irresistible bellybutton, greedily devouring the tight little indent and making sugary, sloppy, beautiful love to it, panting like a dog and breathing heavy as she ate out Miss Akemi in a goddess-like fashion. The natural flavor alone was enough to get the girl addicted for life, her mind racing with all the ways she could play with the vulnerable, helpless tummy. Madoka also contemplated how she would introduce this to Sayaka, wanting to share this new world of wonder with her best friend. But one thing she would definitely need to do was learn from Mami, who was most likely a master at this sort of thing.

“I bet Mami’s bellybutton tastes delicious too…” Madoka’s thoughts wandered as her tongue went on autopilot, her greed beginning to cloud her head. Homura was left at the mercy of Madoka’s fleshy pink mouth snake. She squealed and tried to shake her friend off, but Miss Kaname simply would not move.

“Stop, Madoka!!!” Homura cried, “Your tongue is so slimy and disgusting!!!” Her body bounced and wiggled like she was having dancing and having fun, but Miss Akemi would never admit to that.

“I see that the punishment is working,” Mami spoke for the first time in what felt like ages, “It’ll all stop if you admit defeat and stay out of me and Miss Kaname’s business.”

“Never!!! I need to protect her, she- AAAAAH!!!” Homura was cut off when she felt the tip of the girl’s tongue brush against her navel knot, her body freaking out more now that Madoka had focused on that spot. Mami giggled as Homura made a funny face, one that was a mix of shame, pleasure, and the need to piss. It was actually getting quite boring, just watching not getting in on any of the fun. Yeah, it was Madoka’s feast, but the trainee couldn’t hog all that Homura to herself.

“Oh Madoka, I believe it’s my turn now,” Mami called out, bringing the pink haired bellybutton licker back from her thoughts and into reality again. She opened her eyes and looked up at Mami, wiping the spit dripping down her chin off on her sleeve.

“Awwww, do I have to stop?” Madoka whined, “I’m having so much fun!!!”

“I know, but you’ve got to share,” Mami replied, “It’s only fair that I get to have fun too, y’know.” The blonde’s student sighed and got up off her unknown protector, sitting back down on her side of the table. Since she had some time to kill, she grabbed some ham that was on her left and took a few pieces, putting the delicious looking meats on her plate and digging in. Mami climbed on top and sat on Homura’s legs, staring the black haired girl in her red face with a warm smile. Her crotch grinded into Miss Akemi’s through her skirt, and she could faintly feel a damp sensation. The veteran magical girl’s eyes lit up at the feeling of this, a smug and devious smile spreading across her lovely face.

“Homura… Are you wet?” Mami asked, her fingers slowly walking up the girl’s heavenly tummy and up to her breasts, which were much smaller in comparison to the blonde’s.

“Of course not, why would you suggest such a thing?” Homura hissed, her face getting a little more crimson by the second as Mami rubbed up against her in order to see if her hunch was right. She was indeed gushing, so hard in fact that it was leaking through her panties and forming a wet spot through her skirt, and Mami quickly took notice of this.

“No reason, it’s just that you’ve got this little wet spot on your skirt,” Mami replied smugly, “So you’re either lovin’ this or you peed yourself.” Homura’s brow twitched as she began to sweat nervously, feelings of humiliation beginning to build up inside of her. The pit in her stomach grew exponentially as Mami gave her a ‘You know I’m right, you little slut,’ kind of look, complemented by the shit eating grin to end all shit eating grins. The bound mahou shoujo let out a throaty growl in embarrassment, confirming Miss Tomoe’s theory that she was indeed wetter than a hot spring.

“That’s…. That’s none of your business,” Homura snarled, her tolerance for Mami’s prying at an all time low. The blonde veteran leaned in closer, her face a few centimeters away from Homura’s, which was beet red and extremely sweaty. Mami-san’s hands were rubbing Miss Akemi’s tummy, her nails scratching her ribs and leaving little red streaks all over her delicate creamy skin.

“It certainly is,” Mami cooed, “After all, you won’t leave me be, so I think it’s fair that I get to bother you some.”

“I’m trying to keep Miss Kaname safe, unlike you,” Homura gave Mami the stink eye, but the busty girl was unmoved.

“I’m sure you were,” Mami replied as she began to run her fingers along the girl’s waist line, making her writhe and squirm as she struggled not to giggle and moan. The soft hands then went along the plaid skirt, spreading the fabric around so that it would soak up more of Homura’s leaking pussy juice. Mami stared at Homura with the same smug expression as she slowly got off the girl’s body, repositioning herself so that she was laying on Homura’s right, blocking Madoka’s view with her back. She caressed the girl’s thigh with her right hand, glossing over the black nylon tights with her palm. Homura shook her leg as she tried to get Mami away from her privates, her lip quivering as she feared for what was gonna come next.

“D-Don’t, that’s off limits!!!” Homura babbled, “Do whatever you want to my bellybutton, just don’t go down there!!!” She jumped as she felt the damned fingers move towards her loins, the path leading up to them getting more soaked as Mami progressed forward. Her meathooks snagged the top of her leggings and pulled them down, bringing the girl’s panties along for the ride. Homura’s lower lips were thankfully covered by her skirt, but Mami didn’t care about seeing her lady parts.

“You don’t have to do this,” The black haired puella magi begged, “Why don’t you just lick my navel instead, like you said you would!!!”

“I don’t do sloppy seconds,” Miss Tomoe replied, “Since Madoka already did a number on you and got you quite aroused, I might as well finish you off properly. It’ll be my finest Tiro Finale yet!!!” Homura could feel a mix of fear and rage boiling up inside of her, along with repressed lust as Mami teased her privates. The busty blonde slowly rubbed Miss Akemi’s puffy clitoris with her middle and ring fingers, rubbing her smooth cheek against Homura’s as she cuddled up to her bound body. The veteran puella magi secured her prisoner’s thigh between her leg, allowing her to more efficiently press her body up against the other girl’s. Mami continued to rub the clit with her palm as she slipped her fingers into Homura’s pink taco, feeling around the inside of her honey pot with soft little motions and rotations. The feeling of having foreign fingers penetrate her down there sent the rogue magical girl into a frenzy, violently wrestling in her bonds as her cave of wonders was invaded.

“I bet this feels wonderful, doesn’t it?” Mami whispered into Homura’s ear, licking her sweaty cheek with one really long stroke of her tongue to freak the black haired girl out even more.

“Ewww, don’t lick me!!!” Homura squealed in disgust, her hips bucking and subconsciously grinding into Mami’s magic fingers, something that she instantly noticed.

“So you are enjoying this then,” Mami giggled, her laugh dripping with smugness and little hints of sadism as she licked Homura’s cheek again, this time getting closer to her lips as she jammed her fingers into the squishy cavern below, believing it would get her to rasp against her hand more.

“No I’m not, you perverted psycho!!!” The red faced Homura barked, extremely embarrassed that she was in an even worse state than before in front of Madoka. However, Miss Kaname wasn’t paying attention, and was busy sampling all of the fabulous food spread around the long dinner table. She was extremely horny for Homura’s bellybutton, but she figured that she’d let Mami have her fun until she was satisfied. Besides, having the time to look around the table gave her the chance to scope out foods she could use to eat off of Miss Akemi’s exalted tummy button.

“Quit being so dull and start telling the truth,” Mami commanded as finger blasted the pink coo-chi snorcher, jabberwocking the sopping pussy to her heart’s content. Homura could feel her lower abdomen burning, her feelings of shame mixing with her repressed lascivious emotions and brewing up a force equivalent to Walpurgisnacht. She couldn’t take it anymore, and she certainly didn’t want to ruin her panties in front of Madoka. Seeing as there was no other way out, she decided to confess.

“Fine!!! I’m enjoying this, ok???” Miss Akemi blurted out, the room going dead silent after her outburst. Mami had stopped churning her butter once she yelled, her fingers freezing in place inside of her squishy love lips. She had a very pleased expression plastered on her face, while Homura had a very embarrassed look on her own.

“I knew you’d come around,” Mami whispered sultrily, “Do you want me to continue?” The rogue mahou shoujo took a deep, shaky breath as she collected herself, trying to regain her composure after nearly peaking in her panties for the busty blonde bitch. She did want this pleasure to continue, but she hated that Mami was the one doing it to her. Her crotch felt sore from the way Miss Tomoe got to know Sticky Fingers the mobster, and the way it aroused her pailed in comparison to the way Miss Kaname’s bellybutton blowjob made her feel. The oral navellingus turned her mind into a puddle of lust, and it was leaps and bounds ahead of Mami tiptoeing through the twolips.

“Yes…” Homura sighed, “But only if Miss Kaname partakes of my navel.” Mami nodded, her twin drills swaying as she did, and turned around to Madoka. She withdrew her fingers from the black haired girl’s tight meat curtains, the slim digits covered in the girl’s hot, thick, sticky love nog.

“Fine,” The veteran magical girl replied, “I guess she should have the pleasure of finishing your little button.” Homura tried to look over Mami to see what Madoka was doing, or if she was listening, but her line of sight was quickly blocked by a pair of big fat and juicy double d sized titties.

“However,” Miss Tomoe added, “I will be putting a fun little spin on it, so that this doesn’t get too boring.”

“If it’s something you came up with, then it’s bound to be depraved and utterly perverted,” Homura replied in the same dead monotone she always used, trying to sound intimidating even after being broken down from the peach squeezing that had almost made her kersplode.

“Does that bother you?” Mami asked innocently, giggling as she licked the tip of her index finger, her eyebrows shooting up as the taste danced across her tongue.

“A little…” Homura bashfully replied, “Or maybe I’m just not used to this rush… I want more.”

“And you’ll get more, pumpkin,” The blonde reassured, “And little Miss Madoka over here will be happy to provide!” Mami then turned around to see Madoka still gorging herself silly on all the food, everything was so delicious that she just couldn’t stop.

“Oh Madokaaaaaaa~,” Mami cooed, “I’ve got a special surprise for you!!!” The mention of a surprise instantly grabbed Madoka’s attention.

“Whmph mph mmph, Mmmphmmph?” The magical girl trainee asked, her cheeks stuffed with ham and other foods, swallowing it all in one big gulp. Her lack of table manners was incredibly adorable, and Homura could feel lots of lewd emotions bubbling and burning inside of her. Either that or she was just hungry. But it was most likely the former.

“Madoka, don’t talk with your mouth full, sweetie!” Mami scolded the girl like she was a child, making her name all too fitting for those few seconds. Miss Kaname blushed and looked into her lap submissively, embarrassed by her childish actions.

“Sorry, Mami,” the pink haired ball of cuteness apologized, “I just got really excited when I heard you had a surprise for me!!!” Mami put a little half smile on her face as she extended her ring finger out in front of her student’s face.

“Lick it,” She softly ordered, somewhat treating Madoka like she was her pet. The trainee did as the veteran commanded, wrapping her lips around the sticky index finger and licking the tip of the finger with the cusp of her tongue. She slowly lapped up the strange substance, quickly becoming addicted to it and performing fellatio on Mami’s finger like a horny slut. Homura could feel her juices flowing as she watched her crush performing such a lewd action, gushing like Niagara Falls and having to squeeze her thighs together to hold her slut butter in. Beads of sweat trickled down her brow, her temperature rose and her stomach churned with lust. The girl released the finger from her mouth and breathed heavily, greatly turned on without even knowing it.

“Wow, Mami!!! What was that???” Madoka jittered and shivered with excitement for an answer as Mami wiped the girl’s saliva off on the tablecloth.

“It’s a little flavor that little old Homura is quite happy to produce for you,” Miss Tomoe answered, “She’s got loads more waiting for you, right, Miss Akemi?” Homura perked up and looked at Madoka, eagerly nodding her head for the girl she loves.

“I’d love for you to have more, Madoka!!!” Homura cheerfully exclaimed, her eagerness amusing the veteran puella magi.

“Really?” Madoka lit up like a christmas tree, “You’re so awesome, Homura!!! I knew you’d cheer up eventually!!!” Madoka climbed onto the table and hugged Homura around her neck, rubbing her face against hers like Miss Tomoe was doing earlier. The black haired mahou shoujo was absolutely shocked by this, but extremely overjoyed at the same time. She was nearly brought to the verge of happy tears as she felt like she had been lifted right out of the ocean of despair she was forever drowning in.

“T-Thanks, Madoka…” Homura held in her tears as she rubbed up against the smooth cheek. She felt warm and secure in the girl’s arms, it was like nothing could bring her down. However, she suddenly went berserk as she felt something pierce her vulva and wiggle around inside of it.

“AAAH!!! DAMMIT MAMI, I WAS HAVING A MOMENT!!!” Homura yelped as Mami dug into her stench trench with her right hand. Miss Tomoe giggled and slowly removed her digits from the silent trombone with a sadistic smile on her face.

“Sorry, but I needed to get Miss Kaname’s surprise ready.” The blonde then rubbed her fingers into her left palm, making sure that the sticky love juices pooled in the indent on her hand. Once she had enough pussy juice, she leaned over to her belly, stirring the fluids with her middle finger. She got a big glob of it on her finger and smushed it down on Homura’s belly, glossing it around like it was warm butter on a baguette. The whole time, she was rubbing her knee into Miss Akemi’s clit, driving her mad with pleasure and lust. Madoka’s followed her teacher’s finger with wide, hungry, feral eyes, looking like she was ready to pounce at any moment. She subconsciously began rubbing herself through her skirt, panting like a dog as well, something that Mami also took notice of.

“Miss Kaname,” Mami spoke sweetly, “Are you wet too?”

“Yeah…..” She replied, still huffing and puffing like a damn dirty dog.

“How wet are you?” Madoka brought her hand up to her face to see that her hand was completely soaked.

“Really super wet, Mami~” Her hand quickly moved back down and went back to work.

“Y’know, you’re gonna ruin your panties if you squirt into them like that,” Mami cooed, taking another glob of goose grease and shoving it into Homura’s navel, making her squeal with lustful joy, “And you don’t want them to be ruined, right?” Madoka thought about it for a moment, and remembered who cleans her panties.

“You’re right,” Miss Kaname whimpered, “My parents would be super mad if they found out I was doing this…”

“Yup!!! I’m sure your mother would be absolutely furious if she found out that you were partaking in debauchery like this!” Mami teased, “Now take off those panties so you can continue!!!” The trainee nodded and slipped her underwear off and put on the table, her striped panties were soaked in the crotch area. Mami swept them up with her right hand, which was less sticky than her left, and examined the garment. It was all wet and sticky, which was expected, but it did have a fair amount of pussy juice soaked into it. She smirked and wiped her palm off on Homura’s skirt, taking the ends of her panties in her hands in both hands. She then proceeded to twist them, wringing them out like a dish rag and getting all of the pussy slop out and onto Homura’s belly.

“Wow, you sure had a lot of bream cream in you, huh, Madoka?” Miss Tomoe joked, untwisting the panties and giving Homura a very suggestive look, tugging on them from both sides and winking seductively.

“Ok Madoka, it’s ready now~~~!!!” Mami sang out, balling the panties up in her hands and getting out of the way for Madoka. The pink haired magical girl student crawled between Homura’s legs, getting in position to tongue fuck the little hole like a savage. Miss Akemi stared longingly into her crush’s eyes, her expression screaming for her to get going and give face to her bellybutton. She couldn’t wait to see the girl go ham on her, but some striped cloth suddenly slipped over her eyes. It felt slightly damp too, which meant that it could only be one thing…

“MAMI!!!! GET THESE OFF ME!!!!” Homura barked, “I CAN’T SEE ANYTHING!!!”

“Ok, go ahead, Miss Kaname!!!” Mami’s voice rang out, prompting the girl to begin greedily licking up the creamy mixture of her and her classmate’s bodily fluids. The feeling of Miss Kaname’s tongue lapping up the sweet n sour pussy butter sent the black haired puella magi’s senses into overdrive, and she let out a long, raspy moan as her abs unwillingly tightened from the return of the slightly ticklish and foreign feeling. But Homura didn’t want to reject it this time, instead doing her best to welcome the feeling with open arms.

“Madoka… My bellybutton… Please~,” Homura moaned, grinding her ass into the tablecloth and quivering with happiness. Madoka continued to suck up all of the love nectar smoothie off of Homura’s tummy, making sure to get all of it before going to the main dish: Homura’s sublime little navel. The mahou shoujo trainee began sucking and lightly nibbling on the black haired girl’s skin at random, leaving little red marks everywhere she went as if she was claiming the landscape of Miss Akemi’s abdomen as her own. Each little love bite the girl left got Homura’s pussy closer and closer to popping, and it also made the rogue get even more red in the face.

Since her vision was obscured by Miss Kaname’s panties, Homura couldn’t see what the pink haired girl was going to do next. However, not knowing what was going on made everything she felt hit her ten times harder. She was sweating like crazy from all the pressure building up in her loins, her perspiration adding to the sogginess of her underwear blindfold.

“Gosh, you’re so filthy, Homura!!!” Madoka giggled as she licked and sucked on the tight little tummy some more. Madoka had been rubbing herself the whole time as she made mouth love to Homura’s abs, her face was crimson as well, and she was having trouble not going berserk and making Homura squirt before she gave her the umbilicus french kiss, which she was heading over to.

“Just a little closer… C’mon, keep going~,” Homura mewled under her breath, “You’re so close… I need it, Madoka~!!!” Miss Akemi gyrated her hips for the pink haired girl, the pussy juice filling up her tight little innie stirring and splashing around as it was rocked by gravity. Unable to resist any longer, Madoka just went straight for the lovely little knot, dragging her tongue directly to it and letting it fall in, instantly going around and around inside of the cute dimple. Homura instantly screamed to the heavens as her navel was pierced in the most divine way possible, her yelling lasting for about half a minute as Madoka got more and more into licking the dimple, frantically salting her beef curtains down below.

Mami was watching intently like the lewd, perverted bitch that she was, and she was also jennying it like there was no tomorrow to the sight of the lovely girls having sloppy oral bellybutton sex. Madoka was sucking and slurping up the ambrosia-like juices out of the little tummy hole, and Homura was going insane from the absolutely sublime tongue fucking she was receiving. It was absolutely the hottest thing she had ever witnessed in her life. Her fingers were pumping rapidly and she bit her lip as she saw Homura make the cutest noise as Madoka’s tongue brushed up against a special little sensitive area in her nave-cave.

“Oh god, I’ve made such a perverted pair of lovely girls,” Mami thought as she furiously masturbated to the debauchery, “I need to get in on this again…” The blonde crawled over to the two younger magical girls, specifically Homura, who she longed to see cum like a slut. She crawled over to Miss Akemi and pulled her blouse up even more, so that it was above her chest. Strangely, the rogue magical girl wasn’t wearing a bra, and her small, supple breasts were completely exposed now. And the looked ripe for the picking.

She felt up the girl’s breasts with her hands, and immediately bucked her body away in surprise. The pink haired girl continued to lick like nothing was happening, making out with the bellybutton with fiery passion and drive.

“Wh-Who’s touching my chest???” Homura frantically yelled, but the busty blonde put her sticky finger to the bound girl’s lips.

“Just relax and enjoy,” The veteran puella magi whispered, and she put her head to the girl’s chest and kissed the hardening nips. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth, and prepared to go to work. Mami quickly began sucking the girl’s right nipple while Madoka continued to go ham on her friend’s delicious navel, sucking out all of the pussy juice like she was doing a body shot and continuing to pull madly on the neglected untouched skin. Miss Tomoe’s tongue flicked against the erect nipple at what seemed like lightning fast speeds, causing Homura to go absolutely mad from all the pleasure she was drowning in.

“Hyaaaaaa!!!!” She mewed in the most adorable way, “My nipples… They’re so sensitive~!!!!” Both ladies giggled as their “meal” continued to act cute and flustered from the intercourse. Madoka wiggled her tongue down to the very bottom of the umbilical scar, her head moving in little circles as she got more aggressive with flippant tongue movements. Miss Akemi curled her toes in her shoes and arched her body up, surrendering even more to her lover’s charm and magic tongue. The black haired girl’s submissiveness was a huge turn on for both of the magical girls, and they hula-hooped with even more power than before. In turn, Homura began to leak like crazy, from both her pussy and her nipples.

“Wow, we’re really turning her on!!!” The busty blonde pursed her lips and began to suck on the stiff high beams, teasing it to get her to lactate more. Madoka was doing something similar in the sublime umbilicus, teasing the knot to get Homura closer to cumming. With her free hand, she wrapped her arm around the girl’s waist and began to squeeze her ass, making the blindfolded girl scream louder. Madoka was thrusting both her tongue and her fingers Homura’s bellybutton and her own pussy without abandon, feeling like she was going to cream as well.

“Madoka, Madoka, Madoka~,” Homura kept chanting the trainee’s name, “I love you, Madoka, I love you~!!!” Her body arched higher and higher, with Mami giving her support so that she could get more of those lovely nipples.

“I-I love you too, Homura~!!!” Madoka moaned, sucking and tongue fucking and eating and chewing like she was starving. Mami was following suit on her nipples, lapping up the boob milk like a very hungry child.

“M-Madoka, c-can I c-c-cum~?” The black haired girl asked, letting out another long moan of pleasure as Mami began to snog her other nipple.

“Houmra, you d-don’t need my… my permission~,” Madoka huffed as she battled the urge to cream, “B-But we could cu-mmmmm…. cum together~.” Homura blushed at the thought of kersploding at the same time as her only friend, her scarlet cheeks burning almost as hot as her loins were.

“That’s a good idea, Miss Kaname~,” Mami cut in, “We should all have our orgasms at the same time~!!!”

“Yeshhh… Let’s do that~,” Homura panted. Her legs twitched with every little lick and suck she felt on her sweaty, sticky body. Her abs tightened around Madoka’s juicy wet mouth muscle like a chinese finger trap, making lewder squishing noises than the sounds that the trainee and the veterans’ fingers were making as they pumped in and out of their girly parts. Truly the navel was way more delicious than the pussy. And it was way more fun to lick too. But Homura had a legendary navel that tasted better than anything Madoka had ever tasted before in her life.

“Are you guys gonna cum yet~???” Homura moaned, holding in her kersplosion so that she could do what the other two wanted.

“A-almo-oh god… almost there~,” Mami moaned, her breathing extremely heavy and shaking, tickling Homura’s smooth, wet boob skin and making the girl shiver.

“Let’s do it soon, I don’t think I can hold it in any longer~,” Madoka whined, her thighs squeezed tightly together with her hands sandwiched between them. Her tongue was still fucking without hesitation, and her face was now buried in Homura’s tight sweaty belly. Both tongues felt like they were in sync with each other as they ravaged the rogue magical girl’s body, but that was due to the moist panties on her head, which amplified her other senses. All three girls were very close to creaming themselves, and the tension in the room was about to boil over in the most spectacular way possible.

“Let’s do it~!!!” Mami cried out, “Do it on three~~~!!!!” Mami sucked and licked as hard and fast as she could, with Madoka doing the same, even managing to pull Homura’s navel out into an outie, which she chewed and sucked the fuck out of like a god damn horny little lesbian degenerate slutbag.

“One~~~” Madoka cried out, fingering and rubbing her clit harder than humanly possible. Her tongue did much the same, furiously lashing the pulled out bellybutton that she held between her teeth.

“T-T-TWO~~~~!!!!!!” Homura moaned as loud as she could, her body peaking in preparation for her first and quite her most gloriously powerful orgasm ever. Both were desperate for Mami to give the word so that they could have their release, but she was still sucking and licking up the bound puella magi’s leaking breast milk. Going mad from having to hold her love nectar in for so long, Madoka licked the inside out navel knub with all of her might and then some, which threatened to put Homura over the edge, whose situation was worse because she was being attacked from two sides.

“MAMI PLEASE, I CAN’T HOLD IT IN MUCH LONGER!!!!” Homura squealed like a horny whore and nearly let it out before she was allowed, but Mami still remained silent. She had a smile on her face that Homura couldn’t see, and it was the kind of smile that one would have if they had just come up with an awesome idea. She slowly came up from the nip, rubbing it between her fingers as she prepared to let the ladies have their release.

“TIRO FINALE~!!!!!” She yelled, and all three of them simultaneously creamed themselves at the same time. Their pussies squirted like fucking geysers, releasing huge jets of slut butter that brought tears of lustful joy to their eyes. Both Madoka and Mami collapsed onto the bound Homura, who was completely out of breath.

“Oh… my… god….” Madoka panted, her red face sweating a lot as her tired tongue laid out on Homura’s belly, the tip pushing the sinking outie back into it’s hole, “That was amazing~!”

“I second that…” Homura sighed, still dizzy from the sloppy hot sexy umbilicus french kiss- induced mondo kersplosion she just had.

“Now what?” Mami asked, getting up after recovering fast from the orgasm. She wiped the sweat from her brow and got off the table, twisting her back around to see a blue haired girl standing in the doorway to her apartment. She was extremely red in the face and there were some fluids leaking down the inside of her thighs.

“Oh, hello there, Miss Sayaka Miki,” Mami greeted her unexpected guest, “How long have you been there?” Sayaka gulped and began sweating bullets, absolutely speechless as the words got caught in her throat.

“Were you spying on us, Sayaka?” Madoka groaned, her body going upright as she regained feeling in her head. Miss Miki was again speechless, not sure what to say. This was the first time she couldn’t come up with a witty comeback to try and look cool, and she was completely uncomfortable with the situation.

“It’s rude to spy on people, Miss Miki,” Mami smiled deviously as she transformed into her magical girl duds, waving her hands as some ribbons hung the girl upside down from her feet.

“C’mon ladies, we need to teach this little blue haired bimbo a lesson,” Miss Tomoe commanded, and she and Madoka got off the table to go and punish the poor blue haired girl. Homura’s bonds were gone, and she pushed the panties up to see the blushing girl struggling to get free. She blushed as she saw Sayaka writhe around while she was upside down and exposing all of her goods turned her on a lot.

“Well, I guess one more time won’t hurt,” Homura giggled, and she ran over with her two friend to give Sayaka hell.

 

THE END


End file.
